The Encore
by takari-critic2001
Summary: Continuation of #54. Nothing special, just my version on how to make Animorphs have a happy-go-lucky ending. From nearly everyone's point of view.


Okay, I know this a change of pace for a mediocre Digimon fanfic writer to be writing a mediocre Animorph fanfic. But, what can I say? I love this book series. Except for the cliffhanger ending. So, like everyone else on FF.N, I wrote this little do-dad. I'm not expecting many reviews, but this may settle some troubled souls out there. For the few that read this, enjoy! And let me know how poorly I did! ^_^

Disclaimer: I never have or ever will own Animorphs, so most of these characters and settings belong to Scholastic and Ms. K.A. Applegate.

The Encore

By takari-critic2001

Tobias

My name is Tobias. And I'm screwed beyond belief. Quick recap: the Yeerk/Animorph war is over. We won. But, like so many things in my life, it's not over yet. 

A few months ago, I received word from my former comrades that Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, Ax, was in deep trouble. Long story short, we hijacked a Yeerk ship and hi-tailed it to look for our fallen friend. Aboard the ship, named _The Rachel_, are myself, Jake, Marco, two humans from Jake's class, Santorelli and Jeanne, and an Andalite stuck in human morph named Menderash.

Menderash is a _nothlit_, like myself. The Andalite morphing technology is a powerful weapon, but with powerful consequences. If you stay in a morph for more than about two hours, that's it. You're stuck in that morph. Forever. Me, I stayed in a red-tailed hawk morph, and Menderash is stuck as a human. But, thanks to a powerful being known as the Ellimist, I regained the power to morph as a hawk, whereas Menderash has not received such luck.

Anyway, this little rag-tag group set out to find the Blade ship, and lucky us, we found it. And we also found an extremely powerful being self-proclaimed as the One. It appears that the One lives to conquer. Not land, but souls and personalities. It engulfs you're very being, leaving you're body an empty shell to control. Several steps past the Yeerks. And he is a few feet in front of us. That's what I mean when we're screwed.

" Can we shoot?" Jake whispered to Menderash.

" The Blade Ship's Dracon cannon has a longer range and greater power." He answered back. " An the defense fields have been enhanced. I doubt we'll be able to penetrate them."

" Thought so." Jake said. " But we're faster."

" Yes,"

" Okay." Jake thought, and a familiar smile spread across his face as he looked at Marco and me. " What was it, Marco? ' Crazy, reckless, ruthless decisions'?" he asked. Marco slowly nodded. Jake can't be thinking- " Full emergency power to the engines. Ram the Blade ship."

This is insane! The Rachel powered up and sped towards the blade ship.

" I don't think so." The One laughed, and six glowing tentacles shot through our bridge and embedded themselves in each crewmember. I looked down and saw one shot through me. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It felt-

Jake

Where am I? Where are the others? Am I dead? As far as I can tell, I have no body.

Is anybody out there? I called, and surprisingly in thought-speak.

Jake, that you? Marco called back. Where are we, Jake?

Welcome. I have taken the liberty of explaining what has happened to you. The One has assimilated you into his body. Perhaps forever. Meanwhile, he controls our bodies. And if the body dies, you die. It seems it's the only way out.

Who are you? I asked.

Ah, thought speak. Not many creatures comprehend it.

Who are you? a new voice asked. Tobias!

If you must know, I am an Andalite named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

Ax! We all cried.

You know me?

Ax, it's us!

Prince Jake? It can't be. It's another trick from the One.

No, Ax, it's really us. Tobias reassured.

Tobias? What happened to you? Did the One attack Earth?

No, we heard that you were in trouble, and came to rescue you. Apparently, we didn't do to well.

How did you find out?

Menderash. He came back and told us.

Excuse me, but maybe it would be better if you began at the beginning. Ax proposed. It was a nice little reunion. Well, as nice as it could be as floating minds in some alien's collection. So. Where is Menderash?

Good point. And where's Santorelli and Jeanne? Marco wondered.

Menderash! Menderash, where are you?

Excuse me, but what is going on here? Menderash responded.

Menderash, what made you stay in human morph? Ax asked.

I took an oath to protect my prince, under any circumstance.

I believe you may have gone a little too far this time, Menderash.

I believe I agree with you. 

Problem: Santorelli and Jeanne are still missing. Marco said.

They are not. But they probably wish they were. Ax inquired.

What are you talking about, Ax? 

The ones you call Santorelli and Jeanne are probably under the One's cruel torture as we speak. 

Torture? Tobias asked.

Yes. I am afraid that the One is not a kind being. He takes random minds he has assimilated and causes them much pain until most of them crack, and go into brain shock, when their minds refuse to function. I almost joined them in my last session. However, the good news is that he cannot control our bodies until we lose our free will.

So, in other words, were doomed. I said.

I'm afraid so, Prince Jake. 

Don't call me prince.

Yes, Prince Jake.

What can we do next- I heard Tobias begin to say as I was transported somewhere else.

Marco

I came to my senses in a cage in what appeared to be in some weird jungle. Last thing I remember, Ax was explaining that the One tortures… uh, oh. I'm in for it.

" Primitive beings. Simple-minded fool." A creature said. I looked around my cage.

" What's going on?"

" The only pain you know is physical. I believe that will suffice." The creature spat and stepped out of the bushes. The thing looked remarkably like a Hork-Bajir. " Actually, I am quite curious on how much pain these new beings can withstand." The One mocked as he flexed his blades. " Interesting creature. I scanned your memory for pain, and this was the first thing to pop up."

" Rot in hell." I spat.

" My my, such bravado in this one. I can change that." The Hork-Bajir said and approached. " I can imagine what these blades could do."

" I'm glad you asked, Johnny! They slice, they dice, and they can cut through cans in three seconds flat! All yours for ten ninety nine." I smirked.

" How dare you find humor in my presence!"

" But wait, there's more!" I continued. This is insane!!! What's making me do this?!!! " If you order now, you also get these beautiful Jinsu Knives!!!"

" SILENCE!!! You will find that there is no humor in this plane."

" Ooh, tough crowd." I smirked. The One can't stand my humor? Just wait until I got going…

Menderash

" I went to protect my prince" I defended myself.

Well you failed! Miserably! General Ecotune-Saquan-Poyin scolded. He slapped me aside with his tail.

" I apologize, but-"

But nothing! You had a simple assignment, and you managed to fail. Not partly, but fully. That's what you'll always be. A complete failure! Aximilli is gone! Try explaining that to his father, especially on the anniversary of Elfangor's death!

" Father, I tried!" I cried.

And you FAILED! Another blow. Not only that, you chose to remain in that… in that atrocious form! The General boomed. It was always clear that he had a great dislike for humans.

" I had no choice-" I began, but was cut of by another strike by my father's tail.

You didn't have a choice? Well, it appears neither do I! My father yelled as his blade cut my face.

Ax

I blocked the blow as fast as I could, but with no effect. Visser One's blade slashed across my neroto nerve. Broken synapses burned trough my body. Another blow. And another. Prince Jake and the others were losing badly to the Visser's forces. And if I did not succeed, we would lose.

Give it up, Aximilli. You have lost. The Visser sneered as his blade came down. Have I lost?

Jake

Where IS everyone? I demanded.

I'm afraid they are all being subdued. Oh, yes. You humans are strong, but I've cracked stronger. The One laughed maniacally.

This is madness! What is the purpose of doing this? I yelled.

It is merely entertaining. Humans have the same fixation for violence.

Not to this extreme!

Oh, poor, poor, Jake. You have doomed your army. Just look upon the fruits of your failures. The One smirked. Oh god, no. I saw every one of my friends. Experiencing pain beyond belief. All because of my commands. How does it feel, Jake, How does it feel? Your friends are having the worst times of their lives all because of you.

I watched in horror as Marco was being skinned by a Hork-Bajir. Ax was tail to tail with Visser One, and losing, badly. Tobias was… oh, poor Tobias.

Tobias

Red button. Agony. Blue button. Joy beyond belief. I was in that *@?%! cube again. Taylor was again, behind the controls.

" You silly little bird. You think you outsmarted me, didn't you?" Taylor mocked as she slammed on the red button. " You couldn't out-think a Gedd." She spat. Blue button. " You will never amount to anything, Andalite!" Red button.

Nor will you. I managed to say.

" Silence! I have you simple mind in my hand, and I could crush it with a simple move!" Taylor screamed. Blue. Red. My mind was in chaos! But something bothered me, other than the slowly growing insanity. That didn't sound like something Taylor would say…

Ellimist

Crayak and I watched the group, hoping for our favored outcome. Crayak had already failed this exercise, and was waiting, hoping I would fail, as well. But I was confident that my champions would overcome The One. Partly because I could see their treads of life continue much past this point of time, but I can't let Crayak know that.

Marco

Pain isn't really all that bad. I mean, sure a Hork-Bajir was slowly skinning me alive, but it wasn't really torture. I guess this was the most pain I've really experienced. That's kinda pathetic, once you think about it. " Hey, I can deal with any of my past pains, only because I really haven't experienced much." Really pathetic. I guess The One saw that.

" This is tiresome. I'll break you later." The One sneered.

" Aw, no more?" I whimpered. The One fumed with anger and I was once again, without a body. Hey, if this is the One's best shot, I'm made.

Jake

Relief flushed over me. Marco's okay… for now.

That wasn't supposed to happen, was it? I smirked.

That pitiful being just needs to stay around for a while. In the end, Time always prevails. The One countered. But it was unmistakable the fear behind his voice. He was scared. Marco was supposed to feel worse than he does. He's probably thinking of caged puns right now in The One's limbo. Now only if the others can make it.

Ax

Instinctively, my tail blade rose up, Blocking Visser's final blow. My tail wrapped around his and pulled him down, whereas his severed tail remained with me. This is most unusual. My blade pressed firmly against his throat.

Any last requests, Visser? I spat.

Burn in hell, Ax! The Visser screamed. Odd. Visser One knows I do not believe in such a place, and he always would refer to an Andalite by his full name. This is clearly not the Visser. As soon as this was realized, I was transported to the plane again, and I began to remember.

Hello? I asked.

Ax-man? You still here? Marco wondered.

No, I merely was returned sooner than anticipated.

Me too. It's like The One just isn't having fun with us.

It seems that way. Fortunately.

Fortunately?! I'm never boring! Everybody likes me!!! Marco pouted.

Ellimist

Everything was going fine. The One is slowly losing ground against my champions. The One will soon be destroyed. That was Crayak's wish. The One was originally his creation, but it got out of hand. He tried stopping it through normal game procedures, but that failed. In desperation, he challenged me to eliminate it using my creatures. Naturally, I accepted. And once I win, I'm sure the Champions will be allowed their collective wish…

Tobias

__

Blue. Sky blue. I soared through the sky along with Rachel. There were no warriors. No rules. No freaks of nature. Just a couple of kids, having fun.

Red. Blood. I dive-bombed Hork-Bajir left and right. There I saw Rachel, Her bear morph looking like a bloodied rag. Daggers shot through me as the thought occurs that she could be dead.

But isn't she dead?

Blue. Joy. Rachel in my arms.

Red. Pain. Rachel shouting at me, and me shouting back.

Blue. Rachel. Red. Rachel. Wait a minute…

" What?!!! What is happening!" Taylor shouts and runs through the read-outs. " He's found a medium?!!! How?!!!" I stumbled in the glass cube and stood up.

Forget it, Taylor. This will not effect me anymore. Even real life is more torture than this poor excuse.

" Impossible! It seemed like the perfect device! What went wrong???" Taylor… no… The One screamed.

Forget it, One. You will not break me. I said. The I was again without a body.

Jake

I watch in satisfaction as my comrades one by one overcome The One. They were experiencing their most painful scenarios, and so was I. I can't stand having these guys go through this. However, they succumbed the One, and in turn, giving me strength to overcome him, myself. The One has nothing on me.

You haven't won yet, Big Jake. The One said. I still have Menderash. I looked at his scenario.

Not for long. I taunted. Isn't it humiliating? I continued. The One was losing. I had him on the run. I could feel it. I mean, you're all high and mighty, and here comes along these little insignificant-

SILENCE!!! The One boomed. The entire plane of this existence shook.

Ooh, looks like the One needs to go call mommy. I taunted. Mommy! These new creatures are making me look bad! Make them stop!!! Victory spread across my face as Menderash overcame his worst pain. It's over. I said, and found myself floating in The One's collection of my friends.

Tobias

Everyone here? Jake asked. JAKE!!! I've never thought I'd be so happy to hear his voice again.

Yeah, we're all fine and dandy. Marco sneered.

I simply underestimated you. I simply have to exchange your experiences. The One thought aloud.

Nobody left. We all stayed put. The One can't make us do anything we don't want to do.

I could sense the One's fear growing.

No. Jake said.

What do you mean, 'no'? I control you!!! The One raged.

I mean, no. We're not going anywhere. You on the other hand… Jake smiled. Yes, smiled. For we all had our bodies back, and the one was this little cyborg thingy trapped in a glass cube, similar to the one I was held in.

What is happening??? The One demanded.

" It's simple. We overpowered you." Marco smirked. He gestured towards the blue and red buttons on the controls. " Will you do the honor?" Marco asked me. I morphed human.

" With pleasure." I said. It was true. The One was just a little weak creature, using the captive's memories against themselves. We got over it. I pressed the red button.

AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG! The One screamed. I doubt the blue button will be needed.

If I may inquire, what shall we do now? We are still captive in this plane. Ax asked.

" It seems to me we can just go back after we break the One." Menderash responded.

" I don't think we have to wait long, guys." I said, seeing the One's true form squirm in the cube.

" Well, Jake, we did it again." Marco said. " What are you going to do now?" Jake shrugged.

" Don't know. This seemed much to easy."

**Oh, sure, rub it in, Big Jake. Jake the Yeerk-Killer. Jake the Ellimist Pawn. **A smug, yet broken voice said. It appears The One is losing control of the people he assimilated. I better keep control of these guys before they get out of hand. Wait a minute… guess who was unfortunate enough to lose to The One…

Ellimist

I smiled. My champions succeeded. Crayak boomed with rage.

" My Champions have won, Crayak." I said, using my Ketran form.

**Very well, Ellimist. Now return my Drode.**

" You know very well I personally cannot force them to do that."

**You know very well you can.**

" Not within our rules."

**I will allow an exception. Now RELEASE MY DRODE!!!** Crayak demanded.

" You are not in any position to demand anything. But I can purpose an exchange." I smiled. I had him.

**No. Most Definitely not. I cannot allow the rebirth of that… abomination.**

" The Drode is also dead, Crayak. Besides, don't take it personally. She rejected your offer. You failed to recruit her. If you wish to have your Drode, allow my Champions to regain their lost one." I knew I had him…

Jake

I know that voice.

" Oh, this is perfect." Tobias laughed. I looked at him curiously.

" What is?"

" The One has just succumb. I took over what was left of his body." Tobias smiled.

" You what???" I shouted. Tobias sent all of us back to _The Rachel_. The One was staring blankly at our monitor. So were all the controllers in the Blade ship.

I am in control of everybody the One ever assimilated. I already released all of the other beings. All except the Yeerks and a being I couldn't help but keep.

" Who is that?" Marco wondered.

It appears The One was able to capture the Drode… Tobias laughed. Suddenly, Ax came up to the blade ship monitor with his team of Andalites.

Prince Jake, May I ask what happened? Ax said.

I took over the One. I gave you back your bodies. I can't hold on to the Yeerks for long, so you better put those controllers in captivity. Tobias said. It's hard enough controlling the Drode.

" Wait a minute, where am I?" Jeanne wondered. Marco frowned.

" You couldn't keep her under your control a little while longer, Tobias?" Marco whined. " We could have had a lot of fun…"

Ax and his team locked up the brain-dead controllers into captivity. All set, Tobias. He reported. Tobias released the minds of the Yeerks.

Okay, so, what do I do with the Drode? Tobias wondered. This is too perfect. Crayak's personal brown-noser under our control. Suddenly, me and my group weren't On _The Rachel_.

Marco

I looked up. Sitting on the throne was the devil himself, Crayak, in what seemed to be a gaseous plane. The Ellimist was also there, using his human-sized saintly old man guise.

**I will tell you what you can do with my Drode. Release him to me. NOW!!!** Crayak boomed. Tobias remained still. He was… I don't know. It looked like a cross between human and hawk. He had a beak. He had lips. I don't know how to describe it. Only Tobias, me, Ax, and Jake were present. Of course. These two didn't want Menderash or Jeanne to get involved with their game.

" Release him? I don't think so." Tobias smirked. How could he be so smug??? One sight of Crayak, and I crapped my pants. The Ellimist stood next to Tobias.

" It seems that they wish to keep their prisoner, Crayak." The Ellimist smirked. He was loving this, I could tell. " I doubt they will release him without their demands being met."

**SILENCE WEAKLING!!!** Crayak shouted at The Ellimist. **You will give me back my wild card, or suffer the consequences!!!**

" I don't think so." Tobias smirked. Jake looked over at The Ellimist.

" Ellimist? What demands?" Jake asked. The Ellimist smiled a smile that warmed all of us. There was a long silence.

**Very well, Ellimist. Your demands shall be met.** Crayak said, defeated. Then, once again, I was aboard _The Rachel_.

Tobias

Only I remained with The Ellimist. Crayak as well as Marco, Ax, and Jake were gone. The Ellimist smiled at me.

" Are you still upset with me?" He asked.

" Well, let's see. First, you drag my father away, eliminate all memory of him from my mother's head, and put me in all these places I don't want to be, send me back through time, send me to alien planets, and totally screw up my life. So yeah, I'm still a little ticked at you." I spat.

" Does it make any difference to say I'm sorry?" The Ellimist said.

" Come again?"

" I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you and your friends, Tobias." The Ellimist began. " In the entire game with Crayak, you and your friends were my best creation. My star strategy. Now the battle for me still rages on, however, my business with you is completed. Crayak has no position to attack earth for a while, thanks to your victory against the Yeerks. It started a chain reaction against his forces."

" Well, I'm glad I could help." I said bitterly.

" You were indeed worth my investment, Tobias. I have made great sacrifices to allow what you are now."

" Great. Fine. But I have a question."

" Very well."

" What's your story?" I asked. And he told me. Afterwards, I kinda wished he hadn't. " Very well. What's the deal with Crayak and The Drode? I thought Crayak was this all-evil thing."

" Crayak, as unusual as it sounds, was lonely. I aggravated more than pleased him, so he created the Drode. As strange as it may sound, those two are close friends. I plan to use that relationship against him later."

" And what about you?" I asked. " Do you ever long for companionship?"

" … Yes. However, I exterminate that need by having a close relationship with my champions."

" Mainly me."

" Yes."

" Okay then. Will Crayak pull through and allow you to do what I want. What I _really_ want?"

" He has to. Good-bye, Tobias. Lead a good life."

" Good luck with Crayak, dude." I said, and was back on _The Rachel._

Jake

" WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG???" Marco yelled when Tobias came to.

Sorry, I was having some heart to heart with The Ellimist. Tobias admitted.

" Well, You couldn't of asked him to give us a lift back home???" Marco demanded.

Docking procedure completed. Ax announced.

Any messages while I was out? Tobias asked.

" We decided to dock onto the Blade ship. We're preparing to jump into Z-space." Menderash reported.

We came up to the bridge and saw Ax's team hurriedly converting the Yeerk ship to an Andalite-worthy vessel.

" Report." I said.

Z-space course set. Ax said.

" Where we headed?"

Earth. It's closer.

" ETA?"

Approximately three weeks. Z-space shifted in our favor. Ax 'smiled'.

Looks like he _is_ giving us a lift. Tobias said.

" Alright. Ax, see if you can encounter any Andalite ships along the way. We don't want to look like the Yeerks, here." I commanded. " Take us home."

Ellimist

I watched the group go back to Earth. They have done well. I am very pleased with their outcome. Crayak never really could overtake The One. All his creatures are weak minded, strong bodied. Given, the strong wills I've created have led to… complications in opinions. But it is worth it. Now, I must plan. It takes great concentration to re-route timelines. Especially ones that do not exist anymore…

Menderash

It actually only took sixteen days. Z-Space was still shifting, allowing faster arrival to Earth. Once there, we encountered some… difficulties.

We're being hailed, Prince Aximilli. Raskid reported.

On screen. Prince Aximilli commanded. Captain Asool flickered onto the Blade ship's monitors.

Greetings, Asool. Is everything well? Aximilli asked.

Stop this charade, Yeerk. We have heard the reports of the Intrepid. We know you captured Aximilli. Asool spat.

" Better let me handle this, Ax." Jake requested. Aximilli allowed Jake to take command. " Captain-Prince Asool, I assure you that my unofficial rescue mission was a success."

Jake Barenson? I'm afraid I do not know what you speak of.

" It is quite simple, Asool. I barrowed the Yeerk prototype to retrieve Aximilli and to capture the missing Blade Ship." Jake said calmly.

You were the one responsible for the disappearance of the prototype? Asool sounded shocked.

If you need proof of our own free will, we shall board you un-armed using the prototype and leave the Blade Ship into your custody. Aximilli suggested.

The idea was accepted. Everyone aboard the Blade ship transferred onto the _Caliostro_, Asool's ship.

Marco

Everyone was at the 'welcome home' party I hosted. Human, Andalite, and Hawk alike enjoyed the celebration I hosted. Well, I can't say bird-boy exactly enjoyed it. A Swanson's Hawk took his meadow, and he's just crashing till he finds a new one. My finances were running out, though. My acting career was down the dumper. You can't just disappear for eleven months and expect everything to be fine and dandy when we got back.

Jake's happy, though. All he needed was just one last mission to return to normal. Cassie couldn't of been more thrilled. She was waiting with a shower of glad-your-still-alive kisses as soon as we finished of all the paperwork. Their going steady. Jake already picked out the engagement ring.

Aximilli couldn't be more historic back on the Andalite world. After 'his' capture of the pool ship and the Blade ship, he's going down in history as the best Andalite ever. He hooked up with Estrid on _the Caliostro_. They're going to be official mates next summer. We're all working our butts of for the celebration.

Anyway, as soon as I get some contracts down, I should be fine. Spielberg's making another movie of me- I mean the Animorphs. And I'm also trying to publish my next book, 'The War wasn't Over Yet", telling what happened to us on _The Rachel_. But I really couldn't work on that right now. Me, Tobias, and Wetherbee are cleaning up after the big party I had yesterday. Tobias in human morph to be a better help.

" Geez, Marco. You really go all out on these parties." Tobias complained as he caught the last soapy frog and threw it in the kiddie pool with all the others. I walked over to the bucket.

" Hey, one's still missing. You sure you didn't eat one, Bird-boy?" I grinned. Just then, the doorbell rang. How? My gate kept everyone out.

Tobias

" I'll get it." I announced, and headed for the door. I turned the knob and pulled. My jaw hit the floor. It was her. It was _her_.

" Um, hello, Tobias…" Rachel said. Tears were streaming down her face. We shot forward and wrapped our arms around one another. We just stood there in each other's embrace. It's really her. How could this be? She's dead. Oh, who cares? It's HER!!! I can't believe how much I missed her.

" Oh, god. You're alive…" I stammered. I just couldn't believe it. Rachel…

" You going to invite me in, or what?" She finally said between sobs. Unwillingly, I released.

" Sure, come on in…" I smiled. Rachel stepped inside. God, I missed her. She's even more beautiful than I remember.

" Your place is a dump." Rachel smiled, trying to make casual conversation. I fought the instinct to remind her that she's been dead for the past three years.

" It's not mine. It's Marco's." I replied. " I'm just here till I can find a new meadow."

" Heh. Figures. You still living with your wings.?"

" It's the only thing I could do after you…" I began. God, how many tears can I produce?

" Hey, Tobias?" Marco called from the other room. I saw him round the corner. " Who was at the- holy geez!!!" He exclaimed after seeing Rachel. " Xena's back to exact her revenge!!! I swear I didn't sell off your lingerie after you were killed!!!" Rachel laughed lightly. They shared a warm embrace for a few seconds.

" Well at least tell me you got a good price for them." Rachel smiled.

" Five thou a piece…" Marco shrugged. " Man, I can't believe your alive. How is this possible?" I smiled inwardly.

" I don't really know…" Rachel admitted. I knew.

" It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alive!" I exclaimed, maybe too giddy.

" Yeah… Do you know how much paperwork we have to do to make her legally alive? She's been dead for three years!!!" Marco shouted.

" Three years? I have some catching up to do…" Rachel frowned.

****

" I'd be glad to educate you…" Marco suggested.

****

" Sorry Marco. But I think we should go catch some thermals. Rachel?" I said, holding out my arm. She gladly took it.

" Sure thing. I can't go out as a human in this." Rachel laughed. I just noticed she was in her morphing outfit.

" Meet us at Jake's in an hour at his house. Call Cassie and Ax, tell them to come. Don't tell them anything until we get there." I told Marco. " This is just what Jake needs."

" No prob, Bird-Boy." Marco smiled.

" Let's fly." I smiled. Yes, smiled. I haven't done that in a really long time.

Rachel, a while ago

First, there was nothing. Then, there was _him_. I didn't recognize him. I couldn't. My mind was just a blur. He seemed… familiar.

" Hello, Rachel." He said to me. " I know that you can't register this fully yet, you're still mostly dead. However your friends have allowed me to bring you back."

What? What is he saying? Dead? Me? Wait, who am I right now?

" I am very pleased with you, Rachel. You were a very important player in my game." He continued.

Rachel?

" I know you have made your peace, but if you wish, I will restore your life." He continued. Rachel. Sounded familiar. I can't… what? Life? Try to remember. Life. Rachel. Me. Life is good! Yes, life is good.

" What is your answer, Rachel?" Me. Rachel. I wanted life. Why? Life, so I could… could…

" Life…" I said. He smiled.

" Very well, Rachel. You will have life." He said. Why life? Why is it good? To… live? To… be? Tobe. Tobi. That sound… Tobia-… feels… Yes, that is why life. For Tobia. S. Definitely, life. For Tobias.

Rachel, now

So, The Blade ship got away? I wondered. Tobias was flying right next to me. We didn't care who saw anymore. I was being told everything that happened after the war.

Yes. Until we recaptured it. Tobias laughed. I was very confused. I was supposed to be dead, but I'm alive. I'm pretty sure Tobias knows why I'm here, but he won't tell me yet.

I'm sorry, when did you get it back?

A few weeks ago, you see, Ax was made a prince and set out to look for it… He began. He wasn't the Tobias I knew. This Tobias was too perky. Too happy. What changed him so much? Me? At any rate, I was happy. I was alive!!! Riding thermals with the person I cared about most! I can't say that I missed this, because I really didn't know where I was. But I could feel that Tobias missed this. He continued to tell me about the One and the meeting with Crayak. Then I understood.

Tobias? Did you trade the Drode for me? I asked. He fell silent.

Yes, I did. He admitted. There was a long silence. Look, I know it was really selfish of me, and I know-

Just the Drode? You couldn't throw in maybe an entire different race, or an army of Crayak's best fighters? I'm only worth the equivalent of a DRODE???

Tobias laughed. Hey, it's been about an hour. Let's go to Jake's. The others can fill you in a lot better than I can. They've actually been living with Humanity. He joked. Still, it pained me to realize that He's been living a hawk's life for so long. I saw a bunch of normal sized houses lined up along a street.

Jake's living in one of those? I thought he'd live more like Marco.

Hey, don't ask me. Ask him your self when we get down. Third house on the left. The one with the Rhino footprints.

Rhino? Marco must have really wanted Jake's attention.

Jake

I woke up to a rhino at my door. Not a good way to start the day.

WAKE UP FEARLESS LEADER!!!! Marco yelled in my head. I kicked off the blankets and stumbled downstairs.

" I'm up, I'm up. What, need help cleaning up your mess from yesterday?"

Ha ha, and a bonus ha. But seriously, I called Cassie and Ax-man, and Tobias is coming later. You won't believe the news!

" All right, spill it already." I said.

… I can't. Tobias said to wait until we're all together. Marco said. I almost caught the way he emphasized 'all'.

" Come on, Marco. Just tell me. You obviously know." I smirked. He began demorphing.

" Can't. Too big." Marco smirked back. We stared at each other for a very long time. That's when Ax and Cassie showed.

May I inquire what the emergency is? Ax asked. I am not in the Andalite High Command's good side right now.

" What? You got them the Blade ship!" Marco said.

Yes, however I have to give a full report, leaving out some legal issued information.

" Like what?"

Like how a crew of Andalites were in Kelbrid space.

" Ah. That information."

" So, what's the buzz? I still have work to do at Yellowstone." Cassie complained. Marco fell silent for a moment.

" Ah, he's coming. All right, everyone, you may want to sit down." Marco smiled. We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Except Ax, of course. Tobias walked in the front door, in human morph, smiling.

" Hey guys. You're probably wondering why I gathered you here."

" It did cross my mind." I admitted.

" Hey, Jake, Ax, remember when I took over the One and Crayak demanded the return of the Drode?" Tobias smiled.

" Yes…"

" Well, I gave him back, but in exchange for something." Tobias continued, still smiling.

" What you get?" Cassie wondered.

" Not what, who." Rachel, yes _Rachel_, said as she walked in the room. I couldn't believe it. She's Alive.

" Rachel!!!" Cassie exclaimed and ran across the room to her. I still cannot believe it. Tears started to form across everybody's face.

It is… strange to see you here, Rachel. I believe that you are supposed to be dead. Ax said. Rachel parted from the group and embraced Ax.

" It's nice to see you, too, Ax." She smiled. This… I don't know. I'm ecstatic that she's alive, but she must hate me. I was the one who sent her to her death. I'm the one who failed her.

" Jake? Hell-o? Anyone home?" Rachel said, waving her hand in front of my face.

" I'm so sorry…" I whispered. She looked straight at me.

" For what? You beat the Yeerk threat, Jake."

" I sent you…"

" I didn't need to go," She began. " Stop beating yourself up, Jake. I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Not really. Ax interrupted. I believe we should come up with a more logical explanation for Rachel suddenly existing again. My superiors won't believe that the Ellimist brought her back.

" Way to rain on our parade, Ax." Marco grumbled.

" We found her on the Blade ship." Tobias shrugged. All eyes turned to him. " After we saw her 'die' they revived her and put a Yeerk in her. After we freed the controllers, we found her."

Yes, however what could explain the body?

" Knowing that they would be followed if by any chance she was still alive, the Yeerks had an underling sentence to execution morph into her, and they jettisoned her body into space." Marco explained.

Yes, that would work. However, we would need alibis.

" Just tell everyone aboard the Blade ship what to do." I said. " And try to keep it under wraps."

" Why?" Rachel wondered.

" You haven't been hounded by the press like we have. It's not fun." I told her. 

" Ah, right." Marco looked down at the ground. Slowly, we all looked at him.

" Marco?" Tobias asked.

" I may have called a few of my friends…" He began. We had to pry Rachel off of him. I really missed that.

Tobias

Everything went perfectly after that. All the appropriate lines were told, and Rachel was officially declared alive. Good thing, too. A dead person can't marry. A huge celebration was planned for Me and Rachel. We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Fangor in a few months, along with Jake and Cassie, and Ax and Estrid. Rachel and I wrote a book together. It was a joint autobiography, like the others, and it made way too much money. I purposely went over the two-hour limit. I'm really going to miss flying, but not as much as I missed Rachel the last few years. She got a job as a fashion designer, whereas I run a preserve for birds. Except Golden Eagles. And Jays. And Crows. Other than that, all birds are welcome. I was watching the news one night in my bed, with Rachel sleeping next to me. We got a house between Marco's and Jakes. It's a nice house… it has the most advanced security on the planet, but a nice house. We're talking Gleet Biofilters and laser alarms here. That should keep the press away. Anyway, the TV was meaningless. All that mattered was the woman sleeping next to me. That's when I heard him.

**Did I keep my promise?**

Yes. Yes you did.

**And are you happy, Tobias?**

For the first time in my life, I can honestly say yes.

Well? What do you think? I know it's a tad fast-moving, but I didn't want it being as long as the Kelbrid War. And I know a few of you are mad at me for bringing back Rachel, It's just I think that the characters deserve happiness. I'm sorry for having such an unoriginal method of reviving her, but what else brings people back? Anyway, yell at me all you want. Here's takari-critic2001, signing off.


End file.
